f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Formula 1 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynovan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TARDIS2010 (Talk) 10:26, June 1, 2011 hello! Hi dyno, nice to have you join the F1 wiki, i hope you enjoy your stay:) T-Man | Talk to Me 13:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, It'll be nice to have someone around this wiki for once:) Indeed I have! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dyno, do you want to be an admin + burecrat on this wiki? oh and feel free to edit here, and create pages:) T-Man | Talk to Me 14:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure: 1st check out the official site: http://www.formula1.com/default.html The next best thing is to look at the Beeb's website: http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/motorsport/formula_one/default.stm And then if you want to see some great examples of races, check out the BBC dude's blog: http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/andrewbenson/. just click on any link that says classic F1! Hope this helps, and hope to see you editing on here soon:) T-Man | Talk to Me 11:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Great, nice to have you on board! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You checked out those sites yet? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ASorry i didn't reply, i had to go to school! Yep, it's ok! No i've not joined yet T-Man | Talk to Me 15:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I do belive it Bure! I had a French Oral Exam today, i'll eitehr get a high D or low C, and if it's a D, it'll be 1 mark off a C! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) french apparently spanish is easier, personally i hate both T-Man | Talk to Me 15:30, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I wish we didn't have to do either! yeah, go ahead! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) everyone should speak english! yeah, i'll add it when it's done (whenever that'll be:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 09:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do ASAP, expect me to join 2morrow, if that's ok! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, i'll try and work out why, for now, do you want to tell me what you wanted to do, and if you can't editt after i've fiddled with it i can do it for you? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Can i have to links to the 2 wikis so i can join! Arrghhhh mild disaster! *warning blue alert, blue alert: Typo!!!* I'll change that now:DT-Man | Talk to Me 18:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) erm... i can't find said Typo:sT-Man | Talk to Me 18:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and i sorted the typo! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Merchendise For the F1 2011 Game released in sptember, try Game. for books, any shop like WHSmiths, or chairty shops! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, did you have fun? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Glad you had fun! i've just had sports day:( T-Man | Talk to Me 15:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! I've never really liked sports day, not a sporty person (Accept F1:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm just gonna write a blog post for this wiki, so keep your eyes peeled! Will do! You gonna wathc the British GP? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No idea, apart from sun is race and sat is qualy, i'll find out and tell you 2morrow! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog My blog post is up! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) What did you think of it? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked it, maybe you should start doping F1 blog's here? T-Man | Talk to Me 14:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) i look forward to them! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) what's your 1st gonna be about? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice, yep i did, seems McLaren are effected by the new regs... T-Man | Talk to Me 07:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) They were quite good in the race, aprt from certain things , did you see it? I also want to talk categories. The 'races' categorie should only go with an race eg: '2010 Spanish Grand Prix'. The 'Grand Prixs' category should only be on the respect grand prix pages eng: 'European' and 'British', get it? T-Man | Talk to Me 14:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) p.s: can you just stop adding pages for a mo so i can finish the current one off! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) good good! British Grand Prix, European Grand Prix, 2010 spanish grand prix and others! OH C****!!! How many times have i forgot now? *hangs head in shame* T-Man | Talk to Me 17:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i'll will join eventually! Ah, taht wiki would be unneccesary, as those topics would a) be covered in this wiki and b) there would not be ebough articles for a wiki, so don't bother craeting it, just add the pages here! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yes you did! Hmmmm..... no offence or anything, but i think you should just leave it, as it would/will be fully covered in this wiki, and having anoher copy on another wiki, would be rather pointless, no offence or anything though:) T-Man | Talk to Me 17:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: F1 Awards Wiki Yeah, but it's still F1, and the wiki would be very small indeed, and i feel it would fit in better here, I understand why you don't wnat to leave it, i can appreciate that, i just think it's best. T-Man | Talk to Me 18:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC)I I don't mind if you don't leave it, but all i'm trying to say is, it will ''all ''be proberly covered in this wiki, and there isn't that many awards, Drivers, Constructors and the races, and i could proberly make all that in give or take 3 pages. I don't wnat a mini sort-of argument (this is just a clash of opinions) My opinion is it's not a required wiki, you're entitled to your opinion as well, and i respect that. but that's juts mine:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm..... I just ahve my doubts you see.... maybe i'll ahve a look one day! T-Man | Talk to Me 18:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) it may be a good idea to check T-Man | Talk to Me 15:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) i wil join some e.g. summer wiki etc, but not all, if it's ok T-Man | Talk to Me 15:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, on the bar at the botton click on 'My Tools' Then on the mini menu that comes up click 'Theme Designer' then go from there! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I will proberly, but i know how to change the name without having to request;) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) That's whjat i do anyway! Can you send me the links to the wikis you thought i was going to join, as i've forgotten which wikis i'm am, and not going too join! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thnaks, hopfully i'll join this weekend! T-Man | Talk to Me 09:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Will do, that'll be the first i'll join! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I have joined the summer fun wiki, and before you double check, i know I joined:) T-Man | Talk to Me 16:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No probs. Fair enough, just thought i'd make sure, as once you did, so i thoought i'd save you soem time? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Feel free to make some of the papes listed on this page: "Wanted Articles". T-Man | Talk to Me 17:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) oh dear, best Typo of the year award goes too...... T-Man | Talk to Me 10:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *bows* thanks, what a word, papes! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Than you *looks at trophy* hey, there's a Typo on my name! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow, does it automatically spell words wrong? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) sounds great! so, are you gonna start creating those papes(:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 12:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well done for detecting the typo! thanks for making Honda Racing F1 T-Man | Talk to Me 07:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Honda was a team, not s sponsered race:D Don't worry, i've taken care of that, and when creating the pages feel free to copy the material from Wikipedia, or anyother sites you find, that's what i do! T-Man | Talk to Me 08:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) One thing this wiki could benefit from at the mo, is 1 or 2 team members IE: Ross Brawn or Christian Horner T-Man | Talk to Me 08:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Take as long as you like, i don't mind as i've got loads of pages to edit/fix on here anyway T-Man | Talk to Me 13:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) German Grand Prix Wouldn't miss it, just finished watching qualy! 12:05pm, BBC One T-Man | Talk to Me 15:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No probs T-Man | Talk to Me 15:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!!!!! *happy dance* who do you think will win? T-Man | Talk to Me 08:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S: What edit did you make to DC's page? Fair enough, too many typos can't comprehend them! Many, many drivers (24 Drivers actually!) Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button, Fernando Alonso, Michael Schumacher, Mark Webber etc... T-Man | Talk to Me 08:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) and there's more! yeah, typo championship. Can you get info from wikipedia about the german grand prix please! T-Man | Talk to Me 08:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No, but i just copy stuff from the wikipedia article to here! did you see teh grand prix? T-Man | Talk to Me 16:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) nice! if you could copy that info now, it would be great! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hamilton won! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I wanted Button to win, but he had to retire from the race:( T-Man | Talk to Me 16:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No, he had hydrolics problems.... T-Man | Talk to Me 16:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) i know, at least Hamilton won! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) This weekend! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sat is Qualy, and Sun is Race, as normal! T-Man | Talk to Me 06:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) no, but my talk page is messed up T-Man | Talk to Me 09:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hungarian Grand Prix Cool! T-Man | Talk to Me 10:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S: If you don't mind don't make any pages on here for a week as i need to sort out the ones we've got Yes it is! Thanks T-Man | Talk to Me 16:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? On this wiki? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, good idea, they should give you some info! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, my talk page seems to improved, yet the bottom is still messed up, Wikia must but updating something or other! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I ment wikia caused the problem T-Man | Talk to Me 14:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) No, i'm not angry at you:) Ah, i see what happened fair enough, i'll tell you what i am angry at SKY SPORTS T-Man | Talk to Me 16:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Like Martin Brundle, 'I'm not impressed'. Yes i did, is was very good indeed, feel sorry for that marshell though T-Man | Talk to Me 06:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) H'e sthe lead commentator for BBC F1! Well, it wasn't really raining, that was the problem. T-Man | Talk to Me 12:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it started to rain, and some teams decided to gamble on putting inters on (McLaren put Hamilton on them, as did Red Bull with Webber) but it stopped raining a lap or so later, so the inters were being ripped to shreds, so they had to put primes back on, and ended up with low positions (Hamilton 4th when he could've won) T-Man | Talk to Me 12:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Jenson Button! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC)T THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! GO BUTTON:D T-Man | Talk to Me 13:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) cheers T-Man | Talk to Me 13:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) There's a new chat box at the side, why don;t you join me:) T-Man | Talk to Me 07:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) did you?! i'm on here now so come and join me (if you wish:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 12:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Indeed it was:D! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 06:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes i have T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hmmm, wander what caused that! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC)